This invention relates to improved comfort of the foot while engaging in both normal everyday activities and sporting activities. More particularly, it relates to socks and stockings made of natural or synthetic fibers, Which have been treated with a fluoropolymer to reduce friction between the foot and the sock or stocking. (Throughout this application, the term "sock" is defined to include all types of socks and stockings).
While the underlying cause of discomfort of the foot may be poorly fitting shoes, physical abnormality of the foot, shoes, etc., the direct cause of the discomfort is irritation caused by friction between the foot and the sock. Previous attempts in the art attempted to reduce this friction in athletic socks, for people engaged in sports activities, by treating the exterior of the sock with a mild lubricant such as a soap or a lubricating jelly. This approach has three deficiencies: the effectiveness of the lubricant is decreased by the presence of moisture and perspiration; the treatment is not permanent and must be repeated each time the sock is worn; and the lubricant is not at the actual site of the problem, which is the interface between the foot and the sock. The moisture sensitivity of the lubricants described in the art prevents them from being used at this interface.